


Baby Stealing

by starlightsongs



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, chatfic, group text chat, help i love them so much, takes place maybe a few months after little smiley steps event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsongs/pseuds/starlightsongs
Summary: Hello, Happy World! chatfic in which Kanon adopts Pen-Chan but is a bit too vague about it. HHW, being HHW, gets the wrong idea.





	Baby Stealing

Kanon: Good morning everyone :)

  
Kokoro: Good morning to you, Kanon! May your day be happy and wonderful like you are!

  
Kanon: Thanks, Kokoro-chan! I actually have some exciting news!

  
Hagumi: Ooh! Exciting! I’m so curious!

  
Kaoru: Why, please do tell of its fleeting nature~

  
Kanon: Okay so

  
Kanon: Remember that time when we returned Pen-Chan to the aquarium?

  
Kanon: It taught me a lot about courage…and how I want to help others

  
Kaoru: What fleeting courage indeed!

  
Kanon: Please let me finish…

  
Kanon: I think I learned a lot about myself in that moment. To an extent, I really saw a glimpse of my future. I heard my destiny calling and I decided to listen to it.

  
Kanon: So, as of today, I’ve officially adopted! I’m gonna be a mom! :)

  
Hagumi: WHOA!

  
Hagumi: That’s so fast but…I’m proud of you, Kano-chan senpai!

  
Kaoru: Ah~ but the fleeting nature of motherhood~

  
Misaki: wHAT

  
Misaki: Kanon-san.

  
Misaki: Are you sure about this?

  
Kokoro: Of course she’s sure! She just said so!

  
Misaki: KANON-SAN

  
Misaki: LISTEN TO ME

  
Misaki: you’re too young!

  
Kaoru: Ah, but age is just a number, isn’t it?~

  
Misaki: .

  
Misaki: First of all, Kaoru - please never say that again.

  
Misaki: Second

  
Misaki: Kanon-san, I support your lifestyle choices but please think this through.

  
Misaki: A child is a MAJOR responsibility and you’d be balancing its upbringing while still in high school.

  
Misaki: Your part time job will not be sufficient in covering the costs and the stress may burden you at such a young age.

  
Misaki: PLEASE tell me at least that you’ve consulted with your parents!

  
Kokoro: I never have to consult with my parents – that’s what The Suits are for!

  
Misaki: Kokoro, I wasn’t asking you.

  
Hagumi: Kano-chan senpai…Mii-kun may have a point :(

  
Kanon: Wait

  
Kaoru: Ah, alas! The struggle between passion and societal law. What a fleeting conflict indeed!

  
Kanon: Um…

  
Kokoro: No need to worry, Kanon! Hello, Happy World will work hard to support you AND your child!

  
Hagumi: That’s right! We’ll hold lots of concerts on behalf of you and your family!

  
Kanon: I really appreciate it Kokoro-chan, but… that’s not necessary~ Actually…

  
Kokoro: Of course it’s necessary! You’re a member of Hello, Happy World! And we’ll support you no matter what!

  
Kaoru: I like your spirit, Kokoro!

  
Kanon: Guys

  
Hagumi: Mii-kun can even fill in for the drums when you have to take care of the baby!

  
Misaki: That… Won’t work.

  
Misaki: Also, stop typing for a minute! I think Kanon-san’s trying to say something.

  
Kanon: Thank you, Misaki-chan.

  
Kanon: Anyways, I think you all might have the wrong idea…

  
Hagumi: Oh! Is that so?

  
Kanon: Fueeee I’m so sorry... I should’ve clarified earlier!!!

  
Kanon: I’m not adopting a baby…I’m adopting Pen-Chan!

  
Hagumi: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

  
Misaki: OH

  
Misaki: Oh THANK GOD

  
Kaoru: Ah, the return of the little penguin-kittten!

  
Misaki: Kaoru. PLEASE stop calling it that.

  
Misaki: Kanon-san, is there any reason why you’re adopting it?

  
Kokoro: She said that earlier! To put a smile on the little one’s face!

  
Kanon: The aquarium called me earlier this week: Pen-Chan’s been a bit detached from social contact due to the resigning of his favorite staff member. The aquarium thought he needed to see a familiar face to be more like himself again.

  
Kanon: So the aquarium and I agreed on putting me down as an emergency contact! I'll be able to go there and help out the staff members as we nurse him back to health.

  
Kanon: So, in other words, in a strange kind of way, I'm adopting Pen-Chan and playing the role of his mom.

  
Kokoro: That’s awesome, Kanon! I’m so happy for you!

  
Hagumi: Me too! Me too!

  
Kanon: I can’t believe you all thought I was adopting a baby!  
  


Misaki: To be fair, you did kind of phrase it like that.

  
Misaki: And you can’t really count on this group chat NOT to take things literally.

  
Kaoru: Ah, for actions speak louder than words~  
  


Misaki: I

  
Misaki: I’m not going to comment on that one.

  
Kanon: I’m sorry for making you all worry!!! Fuee…I’ll try to do better in the future.

  
Kokoro: You’re already doing great! We’re happy to have you in the band!

  
Hagumi: Yeah! Hello, Happy World wouldn’t be the same without you, Kanon-chan-senpai!

  
Misaki: Don’t sweat it, Kanon-san~ These things happen, and you did nothing wrong.

  
Kaoru: Why, the young little-kitten is greatly adored and should not have to fret on behalf of us!

  
Kanon: Thank you guys!

  
Kanon: You are all welcome to stop by and visit Pen-Chan anytime you wish. :)

  
Misaki: Kanon-san, you might want to be a little more cautious with that offer.

  
Kokoro: Wow, how wonderful!

  
Kokoro: You know what? We should all have a PENGUIN PARTY!

  
Hagumi: Wow, how exciting!

  
Kokoro: We can have a live performance with Pen-Chan on stage! With balloons and fireworks!

  
Kaoru: How fleeting!

  
Kokoro: We can even sing Wacha Mocha!

  
Hagumi: The baby stealing song!

  
Misaki: It's not a baby stealing song!

  
Hagumi: It is so, the internet says so!

  
Misaki: And NO- we are doing none of those things!!!

  
Kokoro: Misaki is no fun :(((((

  
Misaki: The reason Kanon-san is taking Pen-Chan in is to nurse him back to health.

  
Misaki: He needs a calm and quiet environment to do this…away from all of you.

  
Kaoru: It is a shame that we will not be able to have a party on his behalf, but I wish little Pen-Chan the best of recovery.

  
Hagumi: Me too! If he ever wants to eat any croquettes, don’t hesitate to reach out!

  
Kanon: I don’t think croquettes are part of his diet, but thank you for the offer.

  
Kanon: Really, thank you for your support, everyone! I’m sure Pen-Chan will be in great condition in no time.

  
Misaki: Check in with us anytime, we’re all here for you :)

  
Kokoro: Enjoy being a penguin mom!

  
Hagumi: Yeah! You got this, Kano-chan senpai!

  
Kaoru: Good luck to both you and the little penguin-kitten~

  
Misaki: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING HIM THAT


End file.
